


In Which Sherlock Shows His Soft Side

by deerstalker221B



Series: A Collection of 221B fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Sherlock's always struck me as a dog person, idek, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone who tells John that Sherlock doesn't have a heart, he simply shows 'the picture'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sherlock Shows His Soft Side

**Author's Note:**

> The first in an unknown number of fics using the 221B format. The prompt for this one was 'Abandoned'.

To anyone who tells John that Sherlock doesn't have a heart, he simply shows 'the picture'.

Sherlock's disdain for people comes from his belief that, universally, humans should be able to fend for themselves. That their dependence on others is both wholly unnecessary, and dreadfully inconvenient.

Animals, however... That's a different story. When John came home from work to find Sherlock sitting on their doorstep with an abandoned puppy in his lap, he had to pinch himself. The sight of the man he had grown to accept as cold and uncaring cradling a shivering puppy? It was almost too much.

"Sherlock?" he had asked hesitantly. "What's that?"  
"It's a dog, John. You really are an idiot sometimes. Refrain from asking stupid questions."  
"Okay, better question, what's it doing on our doorstep?"  
"Someone abandoned it here. I'm sharing body heat with it because it was shivering when I got home. Isn't it obvious? That was another stupid question."  
"Since when did you care about animals?"  
"Oh, animals are brilliant, John. They survive wholly on their instincts. I prefer animals to people."  
"Of course you do, you're Sherlock Holmes."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, nothing." John had laughed.

Needless to say, John got his phone out and took a picture.  
"What was that for?" Sherlock scowled at him.  
John just grinned. "Blackmail."


End file.
